From stoic jerks to energetic fools
by Ranger Mitsuki
Summary: Response to the challenge by Shadow-sisters-forever.  Daisuke visits his cousins the Hitachin twins.  Forced to stay with them for an entier semester with the only memory of them as self-obsorbed jerks.  Dark is in this fanfic.
1. Changing lifes!

**This goes out to the challenger. I don't know when I'll be able to add more because of school, but I'll try to kepp it updated at least once every two weeks. The characters and shows do not belong to me, I only claim the plot or any made up characters.**

"Where going where" I yelled.

It felt like my lungs were going to burst. Mom had told me that we were visiting my cousin and that I had to go to there school for a semester. I mean what about my work as Dark or my friends here. Not to mention that they are the most stoic people in the universe. I had only met them once but I never thought I'd have to go back. When I was there first they acted like they were the only one's in the world. Both identical and complete jerks! They also lived in a huge mansion and were rich brats.

"Come on Dai, be nice. They haven't seen us in a few years. I doubt they even remember you. Don't be so harsh." Mom said.

She used the voice that said "this is not up for discussion". I stalked away thinking how she could do this to me.

"What's the big deal? They are family, right?" Dark asked once we were in my room.

"They're evil. They treat people like they're trash, like they don't live in the same world as they do."

"Wow, Daisuke. I didn't know you could be that harsh. When was the last time you saw them anyway"?

"Around five years ago. After the first time I met them I made sure I wouldn't have to go back any time soon."

Dark laughed at my tantrum and started telling me what I should pack. Unfortunately since I'm going to be there for a whole semester I ended up bringing all my clothes and could fit only a small amount of my painting supplies. Mom also made me bring Dark's outfits and she brought all the traps she and dad could carry. Apparently I don't get any free time from training; not that it surprised me. Dark laughed at my face when I saw all the traps.

"What are your cousins going to think when they see all those traps set up in their house," Dark asked?

"Who knows. Probably something like 'as long as it doesn't bother us, do whatever you want'"

"Dai, don't be so rude. Their allowing us to stay with them and all you have to do in return is go to their school and make sure no pictures are activated," Emiko said happily.

So that's why you brought everything, I thought with a sigh. My grandpa, dad, mom, Dark, and I got on the plain to my new and much darker life.

_**Thanks for reading. As I said I'll try to update it at least twice a month. **_

_**See ya soon**_


	2. Appology

Hey everyone. Sorry to say, but half of the second capture is stuck on my laptop. I of coarse was an idiot and didn't save it on a disk. The laptop at the moment is not working, but I will do my best to get it off their as soon as possible and have two chapters for you when it's fixed. Thanks for your patience, Mitsuki.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, sorry about the wait. This is only part one of chapture 2. The chapture's written out, but I can't find the notebook it's in. Hopefully it will be found by Wednesday. Thanks for your pacience. Without further ado capture 2. **

Hikaru's POV:

"So you cousin's staying with you," Haruhi questioned the twins when the girls had finally left.

"Yeah, his whole family is coming. They're staying for a semester, maybe longer," we explained.

"From what I've heard you've only met him once" Kyoya informed, pushing up his glasses.

"Yup, but it wasn't very enjoyable for him," we said.

"Why not," Haruhi asked.

We waved our finger at her with a chi, chi, chi.

"You didn't see us before the club started," I told her, saying all I needed for her to understand.

Tamaki, quite through all of this suddenly comes into view with one of his many ideas.

"I know why don't we have a welcome party for them. We can invite the whole family".

They twins looked at each other before saying "Sure, but Aunt Emiko will want to know ahead of time. She told us that she wants to set up traps for Daisuke again".

The hosts looked at us questioningly. Not that I blame them. The first time we heard of this we thought she was crazy (and we still think she's weird), but he was able to go through them without annoying us so we let her do as she pleased. We've never seen him go through the traps or what the traps are so we were looking forward to it."

We left after I was given Daisuke's uniform. We finished our homework quickly and weighted for the Niwa's. A commoner vehicle entered our driveway. It looked like a cranberry red prius. We recognized Daisuke, but the others we had to guess. A younger looking guy with black hair exited from the driver's side. 'The dad' (known as Kosuke) I thought. Next was Emiko with light brown hair and eyes. Then was the grandpa, Daiki. Last was a girl I didn't know about. Emiko told us someone knew was coming with them, but I didn't know it was going to be a young lady. She had white colored hair and green eyes. She wore a long purple shirt with darker purple shorts. We walked outside.

"Welcome, mademoiselle" we said to the girl.

She blushed and dropped the suitcase she was holding.

"Towa, are you ok" Daisuke asked?

"Yes, master Daisuke." She said looking embarrassed.

"Let me carry that one. It's heavier than the others. Here I'll trade you" he said holding out the suitcase he was holding.

"Thank you"!

We grabbed a few bags and helped them set up. We were surprised when Aunt Emiko told them to leave three of them in the hall for her to put together later.

"Don't worry about it. It's Dai's training traps," She explained with a smile.

We shrugged and put them down and led them around the house. That was when we got Emiko (She told us to call her that. She said that Aunt made her sound old) alone and told her about the party. She seemed happy. I told her that we have a whole part of the school roped off for Dai's traps.

"Dai's didn't even want to come. Sure. He needs to have some fun. Show me tomorrow, when Dai leaves with Kosuke."

We smiled at each other, agreed quickly and handed her Daisuke's new uniform. Throughout the rest of the day Emiko worked on Daisuke's traps while he seemed to be in a daze. We walked up to him.

"Hi, you probably don't remember us. I'm Hikaru," I said stopping half way to let Kaoru speak.

"And I'm Kaoru." Kaoru finished.

"Hi, I'm Daisuke."

"Listen you have to go to the 3rd music room after school on Wednesday. Here's a map and directions."

"Thanks" he said with caution.


	4. meeting the host club

Daisuke's POV

"They aren't anything like you said they were" Dark told me.

The twins answered his unsaid question.

"You know, we've change since the last time you saw us. Why don't you come to the host club today and see what we do. Besides the rest of the hosts want to meet you," the twin said at the same time.

"Will they still be there" I asked.

"Yup" I said

"We told them to wait there until we brought you"

I nodded and followed them with my mom's permission.

We walked up to a huge building that the twins said was the school. Who has a school that's that big? It had 3 stories, its own garden, and 4 libraries. I looked around. If Hikaru and Kauru weren't here I would have been lost within 10 minutes.

"Man this place is huge" Dark whistled.

I silently agreed with him as I looked around. The school had many large scale pictures, but almost all were copies. There was one picture that was real. It showed a middle aged women with the school in the background.

"It must be the founders wife" I thought to Dark.

"Yeah, its magical power is low, but it might awaken when it senses me" Dark responded, a little happier now that he knew he would eventually get a job.

I rolled my eyes at him and stoped at the door to music room 3. The twins apened the door. Rose pettles swirled around him.

"Welcome" a group of boys said. One boy was actually a girl, as Dark was so kindly pointing out.

I walked in trying hard not to sigh out loud. A man with blond hair ad blue eyes greeted me.

"Welcome Hitachin twins cousin, this is the host club. This is Kyoya, Mori-senpai, Honey-senpai, Haruhi, and I'm Tamaki," the newly dubbed Tamaki said in a eccentric voice.

I stared at him; listening to Dark's crude laughter.

"Hi, I'm Daisuke Niwa," I explained slowlu.

"Hay, Dai-chan, do you like sweets," a little boy that was called Honey-senpai called as he ran to hug my arm.

"Okay, my life has officially hit rock bottom," I thought groaning in horror at my cousins friends.

"They're not my favorite," I said, my mouth twitching as I forced myself further into the room.

They asked me questions about why I was here, what my life was like, and why Emiko liked putting up traps. I answered the question about the traps carefully.

"Um, Mom likes the type of stuff in movies, so she thought it would be cool to be able to do it for real."

I wasn't the best at lying, but it seemed to make sense in their heads, so I let it go without paying attention to Dark's annoying laugh. The girl named Haruhi asked me how long I was staying. I sighed not able to hold it back as I answered. Dark laughed at me, knowing that my patience was wearing thin.

"It's not that bad, Daisuke. Besides if you don't try to have fun your gonna feel like hell" Dark said with a hint of ammusment.

"I know," I said putting my head on the table and waiting for the time to tick away.


	5. Chapter 5

I wasn't looking forward to my first day. First of all this uniform is way to restricting. I could barely get past the traps; second I had to go to the music room again; and lastly I was going to get bombarded by the students.

The ride to school wasn't that bad. I talked with Dark and tried my best to tune out the twins. How on earth was I related to them? All I could think of was that their cunning came from mom's side of the family.

"Hey, Daisuke, were here," Kauru said while poking me in the shoulder.

I nodded nervously and walked to my class.

"Let me out. You won't de nervous then," Dark commented.

"I would be more nervous if you were out. I don't need to be known as a pervert here," I yelled/wined.

"Just sayin'" He pointed out, having his hands held up in surrender.

I opened the door to my new classroom. The only ones I recognized were Haruhi and my cousins. I introduced myself and sat down next to Hikaru who was next to Haruhi who was next to Kauru. As the lesson started I drew more bored. I had already learned this stuff. Slowly the classes past by until only PE was left. Not my favorite class. Mom always told me to use gym class as training time so I had to run as fast as I could, time myself, and altogether show off. If I didn't then she'd put up more traps and have me train more. Today we were doing rock climbing. Like scaling walls, but safer. We ran and stretched. The line in front of me diminished and it was my turn to climb.

'Okay, the time to beat is one minute. If I can climb that in a min. than I can rest.'

I sighed and waited for the whistle. I ran towards the wall and began climbing as fast as I could. It was really easy. Mom's climbing walls usually have secret spikes or tricks to the handles. I beat my score. Reached the top in 43.79 sec. All of my classmates were staring at me while my cousins were grinning like fools. No doubt they had something in store for me.

**Time skip to after school.**

Like I thought I was dragged up to the club along with Haruhi mumbling something about a stupid senpai. Rose petals flew out in what I was beginning to think was a normal entrance. When I looked around a crowd of girls were sitting at tables waiting for something. Dark was having a field day. He was bugging me and using dirty methods to try and get out. Usually we got along, but when he starts acting like a pervert I try to keep him at bay.

"Alright Daisuke. How would you like to be part of the host club?" Tamaki asked.

"No way. I don't do this type of stuff."

"Oh came on it'll be fun!" Dark tried to persuade.

"No"

"This could be the time that I take over. I'll never bother to be let out while you're near people if you let me join."

I groaned. He knew how to persuade. He would never leave me alone if I didn't join.

"Fine" I sighed giving in.

"All right then. Let's switch."

"All I have to do is entertain this gorgeous room of ladies right?" Dark asked.

The club looked at me questioningly.

"Hey, who are you?" The twins asked in unison.

"I am Daisuke's other half. You can call me Dark."

"So Daisuke has a split personality. It's not that common that we get to meet two people in one body." Kyoya summarized.

"While Dai's never into anyone, but one lady I am the one who adores all ladies. I'm also the cunning one, and the handsome one, and the strongest one."

"Shut up Dark or I'm taking over" I growled.

He laughed. This was not going to be my favorite time of the day.

He sat down at a table and began flirting. He was like another Tamaki that was smart. Their voices were the same as well. If he wasn't my other half I'd call him Tamaki's twin. The only thing I was grateful for now was that he was nothing like Crad. I grumbled in our head and waited for club to end.

When all the girls were gone I took control again. I was exhausted. How can he flirt with every single girl he comes across and not get pummeled into the ground.

"It's called instinct" He answered.

I sighed again. The club noticed this and surrounded me.

"So you're back" The twins asked.

"Yes. I can't believe he talked me into letting him take over. Anyways I'm going home I'll see you tomorrow." I walked away.


End file.
